It's Not Over Yet
by Legendary Herro Zae
Summary: It's over. There will be no more resets now that Frisk has shattered the button. They won't be able to restart anymore. No more genocide, neutral, or relieving the pacifist routes. It's finally over and done with... or is it? Frisk has shattered the reset button after a pacifist route. Chara feels betrayed and wants revenge, even if that means getting a little extra... help.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining of the End

Frisk's POV

Everything was silent for the longest time. Not a sound was to be heard in the quiet little cottage. Everything was peaceful, that is until i was attacked, struck in the face by bright sunlight it's self, and I knew it must be morning time, but already? Bed time only seemed like three hours ago.. I slowly sat up, stretching out my legs and arms as I yawned. I didn't really want to get up, but I couldn't necessarily sleep in for the rest of my life either, unlike Sans. That guy could sleep through anything, even the apocalypse! Speaking of Sans… I looked over at my right, smiling down at the skeleton who was asleep next to me. No, no.. We're not a couple or anything like that. He just spent the night and had nowhere else to sleep. Mama's guest room was all full. Yesterday was my 11th birthday, and all my friends had came to spend it with me… I'm really grateful to have them, even after all the nasty stuff I did… With a sigh, I gathered myself, got out of bed and went downstairs to find myself breakfast. The kitchen table was completely littered with all my presents from yesterday. Smiling, I walked over to the table and found myself looking them over again. A new knitted sweater, a joke book, a recipe book and a chef's hat, a mechanical spear, an anime cd, a new makeup kit and a box of tea leaves. My friends have some strange tastes, but I loved each and every one of my gifts. I was sure to tell them that as well. As I removed myself from the table, Toriel walked into the room, smiling down at me like she usually did.

"Good morning, my child. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

I nodded and she patted my head before going to fix breakfast for everyone. I let out a deep sigh, then flinched as I heard a heavy bang from behind me. I quickly spun around and there stood everyone's favorite glambot, Mettaton. His hair and makeup was a huge mess, and I had to hold back a laugh as he immediately walked over and collapsed on Toriel's arm chair. The robotic male almost immediately fell back asleep, which was unusual for him. Mettaton was always up and raring to go. I wondered why he seemed so tired..

"FRISK!" A shout rang out from behind. I turned around to find Papyrus running down the stairs, a sleepy Sans at his side.

"Papyrus!" With a grin, I ran over, giving both the male's a tight hug. "Ton-Ton's acting a bit strange today…"  
"Heh.. he's probably just tired still kiddo. I wouldn't worry about him too much." Sans yawned as he sat down in the chair I had abandoned. Papyrus went into the kitchen to help Toriel cook breakfast and a few minutes later, Alphys and Undyne came downstairs to join us. I had vowed to Sans that I would never reset again, and to prove I meant what I said.. I shattered the reset button with my determination. There wouldn't be anymore resetting ever again. We would all stay on the surface and live a peaceful life together, or.. That's what i had hoped before everything went to hell.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Threats

Chara POV

"Frisk abandoned me for them?!" I yelled out, glaring daggers down at that stupid human I once called a partner and her dumb monster companions. I watched that idiot with my own eyes as they shattered the reset button and abandoned me in the void to go live happily ever after with her so called friends. Yeah, right. There wasn't going to be any happy ever after if i had anything to do with it. Frisk told me themselves, that they planned to stop all the killing and try to make peace with everyone. It's pretty easy to do when your victims don't remember the hell you put them through. They would never hurt anyone again, and they would die protecting their friends if it was needed. … I can't believe them. After all we've been through, she decides to turn back to little miss pacifist. Ha! Not on my watch. With a concentrated sigh, I ported closer to the home the little freaks inhabited, and started counting.  
"Toriel. Sans. Mettaton. Undyne-" I muttered under my breath. "So that would be seven little monsters for me to kill, and enough exp to spare to finally destroy them." I stopped for a moment and sighed. What was I thinking? There wouldn't be any possible way for me to do any real damage. Not in this pathetic form. I've always had to rely on others to help me wreck havoc on the world, but without Frisk.. As I stood there, lost in thought, I was oblivious to the female that had appeared behind me.

"I heard your mourning and came as soon as I could. A demon in distress is what i'm meant to serve." A voice rang out.  
I jumped and immediately spun around, pulling a knife out of my pocket. My eyes narrowed as I stared upon the lifeform that had dared to disrupt me. Her hair was as black as the night, and her eyes redder than the darkest of blood. Her sweater was similar to Frisk's only black instead of purple, and the stripes the same color as her eyes. Talk about tacky.

"Who in the hell are you, little girl?" I spat, my eyes narrowing even more. She didn't seem like she was human, or a spirit at that matter. She just stared at me for the longest moment before finally speaking out,

"You may simply call me by the name of Terra. I'm not one to grant wishes, but i'm feeling rather bored and so help from a fellow demon you shall receive. If a massacre is what you wish, a massacre you shall get, whatever the reason should be."

People like her bothered me. I've never once heard the name of Terra, and I don't tend to like going around killing for fun, revenge, however, was an entirely other matter. I finally lowered my knife and replied back,

"My partner abandoned me for those sick freaks down there we call monsters. Now, as much as i'd enjoy killing them, I have another plan in mind that just might end up being as effective as murder. Three words. Capture, manipulate an = )" Once again, there was pure silence from Terra for the longest time before she spoke again.

"You want to capture the monsters to use them against that human so she'll join you again.. Is that it?" Impressive.

"Bingo. Hehehe~ and you're willing to help? This outta be great! Frisk and her freakish friends won't ever know what hit them."

What I didn't know, is what is now an alliance would turn out to be my greatest mistake since letting Frisk shatter the reset button. For what I'm worth, this demon was worth even greater..


	3. Chapter 3: Capture, and K I L L )

Chara POV

After about an hour or so of discussing my plans for Frisk and her friends, Terra took me to the strangest excuse for a home. She led me back to Mount Ebott, and through a hole in the ground that was hidden under Asgore's throne. How he never found that hole, I would never know, nor did I honestly care to ask. The caverns were a mess of twists and turns, but we finally reached it. The room was dark and filled with cages, their bars stained red with blood. Shackles hung from the wall and there was a multitude of tables, filled with a countless number of torture tools. Ohh, boy. This was going to be the most fun I've had in years.

"We can put your prisoners in here if you want." Terra muttered. "It's nice and big, you'll have plenty of room to do as you wish to them."

"It's perfect!" I grinned, rubbing my hands together. Terra then left the room and I ended up following her, curious to see what other mysteries lied under this secret underground. She led me into another room, even bigger than the last. A single couch sat in the middle of the room, a flat screen tv across from it. There were knives and apples all over the floor, and for some reason, pictures of Mettaton hung on the walls.

"This is the living room. ..You may ignore the posters if you wish. Tai's a huge fan of Mettaton." I didn't know who this Tai was, nor did I really care. She continued to show me around the caverns, showing me the bathrooms, the entertainment rooms and finally showing me her own room, along with two others that apparently belonged to some other demon kids named Adrian and Tai. Eventually, we arrived at another room, completely empty minus a single bed and a computer.

"..If you don't have a place to go, you can stay in here if you want.. The caverns are vast and large… We could use the company down here."

Sure, the room was a bit dull compared to the one i shared with Asriel, but it was bigger and hell, it wasn't as if I DID have a place to go, like Terra said.  
"You know what? I might think about it. You seem like an interesting specimen. I could enjoy being around you and your.. Friends?" I forced a grin on my face. She didn't smile back, but instead smirked and laughed some.

"I suppose I could say the same for you as well, Chara, was it? ..Well, anyways.. This plan of yours. Shall we get it going? I'm impatiently waiting to see what you're capable of…"

SANS POV

I wasn't sure what exactly it was, but something felt.. Off today. Like there was something I didn't know about. Eh… It wouldn't be the first time I didn't know about something. With Frisk in control of the timelines, there was an endless amount of possibilities of what that wolf in sheep's clothing could do to us. Recently, they did end up shattering the reset button, to my surprise, but knowing the kid, they'd find away to reset anyways. They always did. They always got bored of living the good life and reset the system. I was used to about everything by now. Although, honestly, I could give a damn about what happens to me, just as long as Papyrus and the others were safe and happy.. A soft yawn escaped me as I stayed laying on the bench outside, watching my brother as he played tag with Frisk and Undyne. Mettaton sat beside me, eyes focused on the magazine he was reading. I'll admit, the male could be strange at times, but I don't hate him. Hell, I don't even dislike him. He was one of my best friends if anything else. I kept my eyes on him, watching his face as it turned from interest to disgust in seconds. I held back a snicker and sat up, scooting over some.

"What'cha reading?"

He didn't respond for a moment, but after awhile he sighed and closed the magazine.

"Sorry, honey~ I was reading an article. Can you believe what the humans are into these days?!" He groaned and threw the magazine down, standing up with a small huff. Heh, his reactions to everything was priceless.

"S...Someone, please, help!" A voice shouted out, nearly startling me half to death. A little human girl came running out of the forest and over to Papyrus, tugging at his scarf. "M...M..My friend needs help.. Sh...She's hurt… I… I can't reach her.."

Papyrus, being the innocent and willing monster he was, simply grinned and took the child's hand.

"DO NOT FEAR, LITTLE HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL HELP YOU AND YOUR FRIEND AT ANY COST! JUST LEAD ME TO THEM AND I SHALL DO MY GREATEST TO AID YOU."

Oh, boy. This didn't seem good. No other humans had even attempted to come near us before, let alone run up to us and request aid. I sighed and stood up, following after Papyrus as they took off, Mettaton and the rest of the gang following. I only got bad vibes from this child, and just hoped it was something that wouldn't lead my family to their doom…

We soon arrived back to the cage that most of us still called our home. The human ran with all her might, leading us to Asgore's throne room. The throne was tipped over, and cobwebs surrounded the windows and doors, the flowers were still in bloom for some reason.

"Over here!" The girl shouted. I sighed and headed over, Metta and Paps close behind me. There wasn't any other humans here from what I saw.

"Hey, kiddo.. What's up?" There was no response now. I slowly saw a grin creep onto her face and she took a few steps back,

"I hope you enjoy your fall." She snapped her fingers and all of a suddenly, I felt the ground cave in beneath me. Then all of us went tumbling down into the darkness. The last thing I saw before unconsciousness hit me, was the human still standing in the light, changing shape…

"-ans… Sa-... Sans!" I heard the shout. With a small groan, I sat up rubbing the back of my skull. Papyrus kneeled beside me, his hand on my shoulder. "Oh, goodie! You're awake! I was starting to worry." He grinned and stood up, going to check on the others. I coughed lightly and stood up, looking around the room we were in. From what I could tell, the hole we fell in before had been sealed shut, and the only light illuminating the room came from torches, their flames flickering brightly in many different covens of the cave.

"Never seen this part of the underground." I muttered. "Where the hell did that kid take us?" I never did get a proper response. A few minutes passed before Papyrus got everyone to wake up and move around. It seemed as if everyone, including Asgore was just as confused as I was.

"The hole's been sealed shut again." Mettaton spoke up. "Bummer. I suppose we'll just have to find another way out of these dreadful caverns~ It's cold, and my program is probably on by now." He pouted.

"Th-Th-There's a bunch of openings." Alphys whimpered. "M-M-Maybe we should s-split up…?"

Honestly, it wasn't a bad idea. I'd be happy to agree if I didn't get the feeling there was someone watching us.

"Sounds great!" Undyne imputed. "I'll take Alphys and go this way, Papyrus can go with Mettaton and Sans, and Toriel and Asgore can go together. First one to find the exit wins!" and before anyone could protest, Undyne picked up Alphys and ran off down the corridor.

Asgore sighed and turned to Toriel. "Well? Shall we get going?" Tori didn't respond and simply huffed, walking off in the opposite direction.

"Come on!" Papyrus shouted, grabbing mine and Metta's hand. "We can't let Undyne outshine the Great Papyrus!" He let out a Nyehehe and off we went to what would soon be our doom…

It was an hour later, and we still had made no process in finding the exit. The caverns were a mass maze of rooms and tunnels. I gave up on walking a while ago, which basically forced Papyrus to carry me around while Metta lagged behind. A yawn escaped me and I slumped in my brother's grasp, occasionally glancing around to find puddles and dead mice.

"Oooh! I think I might've found the exit!" Papyrus cheered joyfully as he turned the corner into another opening that seemed to be a type of living room. Let's just say I didn't like the looks of it. I actually got out of his arms and headed over to the center of the room, looking around. There wasn't anything odd about this, minus the exception that there shouldn't be people living down here at all. I'd believe this was one of Asgore's man caves, but I hadn't seen him since we first fell. ...Come to think of it, I actually hadn't seen Al or anyone else around either. We'd been traveling alone in dead silence for an hour now. I sat down on the couch and sighed, taking a moment to myself to relax. It was then, a whimper was heard from the doorway. I glanced over, my pupil's turning pitch black as I noticed Mettaton was standing on something odd. A poster of him, completely doused in blood.

"What is-" He started to ask before he was interrupted.

"You know, Tai used to be a big fan of you Mettaton. That is, until he thought you were beginning to lose your spark."

I recognized that voice almost immediately, however, before I could make any attempts to attack, I found that I was frozen in place, unable to move. Mettaton and Papyrus were in the same situation.

"Now just relax, Sans." Chara stepped out of the shadows. "Hush, little monster, and let sleep take you over. You'll be needing it, for your life is going to be nothing but a living hell."

Then, for the second time that day, I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4: Something to Fear

Sans's POV

It seemed like forever before I finally regained consciousness. The first thing I laid eyes on were the bars keeping me contained in this cage. I winced, then sighed, attempting to sit up. My arms were bound tight and uncomfortably behind me, and a spiked collar resided on my neck, almost in a near choking matter. Chara had captured everyone else, locked and bound them in the same position I was in. I sighed and relaxed some. This was new, something I had never seen happened before. ..but none of it mattered anymore. It would soon all be reset.

"And then things will go back to the way before, right?"

I jumped and shifted slightly to look over at the kid that had brought us here in the first place.

"Chara."

"Frisk shattered the reset button, remember? There is no going back from what I'm going to do to you and your friends.~"

"Oh? And what would that be?" I answered with sarcasm. I didn't honestly care what this brat did to me. It couldn't be anything worse than having to live through the resets.

"Being cocky isn't going to solve your problems." Chara stood up, grinning like a mad man, soft humming coming from her. "Frisk may or may not be coming to save you, and if they do, you and your pathetic friends might get out of this alive~" She giggled and I sighed once again, raising a brow(?)

"Hmmmm. So, kiddo. What'cha got planned for us anyhow? ..Wouldn't just one or two of us do. Capturing us all must've been a huge pain for ya.." I had to hold back a snicker as she turned back around to glare at me.  
"I'm surprised the smiling trash bag hasn't figured it out by now.. It's simple, really. You're the hostages. Frisk is going to come to save you and when they do, they're either going to reset and become my partner again, or I'm going to kill you all one by one."

"Ohhh, how scary." I smirked with more sarcasm.

"You should be scared, Sans. You haven't the slightest idea on what my new friends could do to you. We'll be sure t you even more than Frisk has."

Another sigh. As I said before, I could care less about any pain I had to go through. It was all going to be reset soon enough anyways. I glanced over, slight worry on my face. No one else besides Metta had woken up. The poor kid looked like he was about to have a panic attack, then again, this hadn't been the first time the kid was held agiesnt his will.. So, I don't blame him.

"Oh, shut it you damn trash can, or you can be the first to die!" Chara snapped at him, then turned to face me once more, a devilish grin on her face.

"Come on now, Chara.. Why don't we be nice to the prisoners.." The girl from earlier stood in the doorway. A sigh fell from her lips as she made her way over to us.

"That's the point. They're prisoners. We aren't SUPPOSED to be nice to them." Chara glared slightly, pulling out a knife as she made her way over to Metta.

"Crying isn't going to save you, dying however~ I wouldn't mind helping you out with that." Using her demonic powers, she ported into the cage, holding a blood red knife to his throat. I attempted to use my magic, however, my eye simply fizzled out and I received a shock from the collar around my neck bone.

"Using your magic is pointless." The mystery girl turned to me. "The collars will only induce you pain if you attempt to use your magical abilities."

"I've never spotted you in any timeline, kiddo.. Who the hell are you?" I questioned the girl.

"..My name is Terra. I am the one and only thing that is to be feared around these parts.. I fell down here years ago.. Asgore took my soul, however, I managed to live on as a spirit.. I am now what you would call a demon.. Unlike you monsters, or humans, we no longer need souls to survive.. We feed off of blood and blood alone.."

Demon, was a term that I heard many times before in the past, however, it was something I never would have thought I would be able to encounter myself. That is, until I met Chara and Frisk. They're anything but human..

"You're not the only thing to be feared around here, Terra.. Once Frisk returns to my side, I'll be able to do with the timeline as I wish." Chara beemed, finally pulling away from Mettaton to gloat at me. "And these monsters are going to help me out with that. ..Frisk cares about them more than anything else, so if their lives are on the line, I think I could convince her to listen to reason.." With a flash, she was outside the cage and standing beside Terra once more.

"For now, we can leave them be while we send Frisk that ransom letter.. If she isn't here by tomorrow, they're going to hav time." Chara stated, staring straight at me as she spoke. With a laugh, Chara led Terra out of the room and a chill went down my spine. I didn't care what happened to me, but please, for the love of god, don't let them touch Papyrus…


End file.
